In the equipment of skiers, ski poles play an important role, which are currently manufactured mainly of composite alloys.
A ski pole consists of a shaft, a thrust handle with a strap (a sling to hold the handle on the wrist) and a support element with a heavy end piece, the so-called basket of the ski pole.
Currently there are several variants of ski pole baskets provided for different conditions of ski contests and/or trainings. The basic types of such baskets are: a basket for hard snow, a basket for soft snow and a basket for ski rollers. The latter is provided for ski rollers or for use on asphalt and has a thicker lower pobedit end piece. Theoretically it can be used also for Nordic walking. Other variants are also possible.
Usually the ski pole basket is glued to the shaft of the ski pole by means of hot adhesive, and when it needs to be exchanged (in the event of a fracture or for use on a different kind of snow or asphalt) the ski pole basket is heated, disassembled and, after hot adhesive has been added, a new one is put on. Such an exchange can be carried out only in stationary circumstances and takes a long time. Hence ski pole baskets for quick disassembly were developed.
Thus from prior art a ski pole basket for quick disassembly is known, manufactured by the Norwegian company SWIX (see FIG. 1). This ski pole basket includes a barrel shaped basket body on the outer surface of which the bowl-shaped tab of the basket is attached. On the basket body an outer thread of the body is formed, extending from the open end face of the body to the opposite end face of the body. On the opposite end face of the body the end piece of the basket is attached. In the area of the outer thread of the body, the body of the basket is divided into three annular segments (sectors) by means of through-going grooves extending approximately parallel to the longitudinal axis of the body. Additionally the ski pole basket includes a nut that can slidably move along the shaft of the ski pole and can enter a thread joint with the body of the basket, the nut being shaped as a covering cap.
In the present solution the attachment of the ski pole basket on the shaft of the ski pole is done without adhesive. First the nut is placed on the shaft of the ski pole. Subsequently the body of the basket is moved onto the lower part of the ski pole shaft. Thereafter the nut is screwed onto the thread of the body, the nut pressing the annular segments of the basket body, which are movable to a predetermined degree, to the shaft of the ski pole, thus fixating the basket body thereon.
This solution carries a number of disadvantages. First, when the basket body is moved onto the ski pole shaft, the position must be manually fine-tuned and continually checked so that the basket of the ski pole faces backwards when the skier moves (that is, the correct radial arrangement of the basket body must be ensured). Second, when the clamping of the nut loosens, the basket body starts to rotate around the ski pole shaft and to slide downward on it; to prevent his, the skier must check it continually.